


Oswald might have daddy issues but Mickey has worse

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Brothers, Daddy Issues, Disney, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Father Figures, Loss of Parent(s), Other, Parent Death, Short One Shot, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Surprise Ending, Surprises, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Something messed up with happen but I can't tell you what but it involves Walt Disney. This is your warning.
Relationships: Ortensia/Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Oswald might have daddy issues but Mickey has worse

Ortensia and Oswald were sitting by the cake, Oswald was unwrapping his gifts. The party was surprisingly small as few knew our lucky rabbit, still he had lot and lots of gifts. The dark furred mammal puzzled at a small box, it was another one from Mickey. Most of them were from his brother. One can only guess it was a ploy to sweeten him up or to apologize. Neither one was coming from the lucky rabbit. The green dressed cat briefly hugged him as she noted, "Maybe you should talk to him. He is your only blood family."

The blue dressed bunny scoffed as he started to rip off the paper, "Felicity still exists." Unfortunately Felicity Fieldmouse was busy with her wife and kids so she couldn't make the party. Ortensia The Cat went over to the table and got a piece of cake, she remarked, "You know? Mic is here but I haven't seen him." The blue overalls unboxed his present as he joked, "Good. I don't want to fight in front of the kids." The black cat sighed softly as she adjusted her pillbox hat and flower. She just wanted them to get along, there were so few people in her beloved's life and losing more seemed heartbreaking.

However her partner didn't see it that way. No, to him this was just a friendly sibling rivalry. Never mind the factor that their relationship was always on the rocks. That Mic tried to butter him up but somehow managed to step on toes. What really mattered was through it all they cared about each other and shared a similar pain in different amounts. Nothing I can think of could have said it better than the very gift in his hands, one framed picture of Walt, his first son, and crude drawing of his most famous son just taped on... Together. Heartwarming to the mainly abandoned offspring.

There was a thump and something fell over. Followed by some noises from a high pitched voice. The bunny rabbit glared at direction of the voice before grumbling loudly, "Michael, I swear to Walter. You better not be macking with Minnie in my closet." He stomped over to find it's source. Finally he came to his guest bedroom. Whatever it was, they were being very... Energetic considering how fast the thumping got.

It was quieter than he expected.

Still...

Oswald The Lucky Rabbit knocked on the door and shouted, "It's my house Michael, You and Minnie can wait 15 minutes!!" That's about the time that the blue bunny remembered that he didn't see Minnie come into his house. The lucky one pondered who it could be, as nobody came with his brother. After a second, the unshoed and ungloved toon shrugged as he figured that it was a sole act. Still could have waited until he got to his own house for that. The door opened as he prepared to kick him from the room.

On the guest bed, was Mickey Mouse. Also on that bed was a body pillow of Walt. The Mouse was sobbing into the pillow and really going at it. The words repeated as Mr. PROTAGONIST blushed and groaned quietly, it was difficult to tell but mostly seemed to be, "Walt" and "I still miss you" and "Why can't you love me like I love you?" and crying. Needless to say, his brother was traumatized. Yet this did answer a few questions... That part was the worse.

The door immediately slammed shut, the second banana fell to the ground in a curled up ball on the floor and had a breakdown right there. Which is completely reasonable given the context. Of Course, I don't have to tell you that. His mind was a swirl of inky black and unluckily answered questions. In that, something became clear. He might have daddy issues from a sense of abandonment but Mickey.... Mickey T. Mouse had daddy issues on a whole other level.

The birthday boy came down and flopped himself on the couch. His eyes seemed dead. She walked over to him and immediately panicked at the sight, "Oh Goodness!! Oswald, what happened?! Are you still there!?" The adult man just spoke as if remembering a horror beyond, "I think I need a drink."

The End.


End file.
